


Fictober drabble #31

by devovere



Series: Fictober 2018 drabbles [31]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Book: Full Circle - Kirsten Beyer, Canon - Book, Drabble, F/M, Fictober 2018, Love, Not Beta Read, Proxima Maintenance Yards, Resolved Sexual Tension, USS Voyager - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devovere/pseuds/devovere
Summary: Prompt: "I've waited so long for this."





	Fictober drabble #31

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I've waited so long for this."

We have come full circle. Earth to Badlands to DQ and back, and now he’s just a few parsecs away at Proxima and I’ll be there by dinnertime and … it’s time. Our time. At last.

I hope.

I hardly even dare hope, to be honest. I just need to know.

\-----

He responds so cautiously I fear he’s moved on. But then I see that he too hardly dared to hope. After so long, waiting.

We don’t discuss the times and ways we strayed apart. We speak of Venice, plan a future.

We kiss.

_Ohhh_. And … _more_.

Our wait is over.


End file.
